Objectives: To elucidate the steps involved in the synthesis and degradation of messenger RNA and its precursors; to determine the mechanisms employed by the cell in exercising control at key steps in mRNA metabolism and to devise methods of inhibiting or activating these processes in order to manipulate cell growth. These objectives pertain to non-dividing and actively proliferating normal human lymphocytes and to neoplastic lymphoid tissues.